Holiday for Whiskers
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Parody of the Daffy Duck cartoon, "Holiday for Drumsticks." In an attempt to get all the food he wants, Katnip swindles Blu into thinking he's getting fattened up for Thanksgiving. Big mistake. Now, Cletus is out to get Katnip, instead!


Hey, Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! Oldiesfan018 is back with a new story on board. This will be a take on the Daffy Duck cartoon, "Holiday for Drumsticks." As you know, I'm making Katnip play Daffy Duck. He'll also be Ralph Wolf, too, as Blu (**from Rio**) will play Thomas Turkey. Here we go! And by the way, I know I'm using the macaw as the Thanksgiving turkey, so bear with me, here.

* * *

**Oldiesfan018 Pictures Presents…**

**Holiday for Whiskers**

**Based on the Daffy Duck cartoon, "Holiday for Drumsticks"**

**With Jess Harnell as Katnip**

**Jesse Eisenberg as Blu**

**Hank Azaria as Cletus Spuckler**

**Tress MacNeille as Brandine Spuckler**

**Animation by Matt Groening, Phil Roman, J.C. Melendez, Emery Hawkins, and Thomas Moore**

**Music by John Debney**

**Layouts by Robert Little**

**Backgrounds by Peter Alvarado**

**Story by KingHuffman**

**Directed by Oldiesfan018**

* * *

It was a crisp November morning on Rural Route 9 in Springfield, as a green, shabby-looking pickup truck was pulling into the driveway. It pulled in with a hiss and dropped down on the ground with the radiator, hissing and letting off some steam.

Stepping out of the truck was a thin, yellow-skinned man wearing a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. This man was named Cletus Spuckler. He carried a crate with a Spix's macaw named Blu into the house.

One of his kids, named Max, blasted a shotgun just as Cletus entered the door. "Howdy, Brandine!" He said. "Howdy-do, Cletus!" answered his wife, Brandine. A bullet whizzed through the coffee pot, making the coffee spill through two holes and into two mugs. "Coffee's poured."

Cletus struck a match and lit his cigarette. "Got a macaw for ya, Brandine." said Cletus. "Fer Thanksgivin'?" asked Brandine.

"Yep. Good enough to fatten him up." Another shot from the shotgun sounded off. **"MAX! WHAT DID I TELL YA ABOUT PLAYIN' WITH GUNS?! GIT TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I GIVE YA A WHOOPIN'!"**

He continued saying, "Brandine, you go git the grub… and I'll put him out in da yard."

* * *

And so, Cletus put Blu in the barn and left, when Katnip came skipping into the yard. He scowled with disappointment. "Aww, man! It ain't fair! Another mouth to feed! I lose more good food that way!" He cooled off. "That's okay. I don't need to worry. I've got good eyes on him. He'll have less food than- uh oh. What am I saying?"

Blu was just ready to eat, when… **"STOP, BLU!" **Katnip felt relieved. "Was I in time just to save you." "Save me from what?" asked Blu. "This food!" answered Katnip. Then, he let out the bad news. "I've seen 'em come and I've seen 'em go. Don't-cha know what they're gonna' do to you? They want you all fattened up for Thanksgiving, so they let you eat like a pig, 'til you're nice and fat!" Katnip got serious by the minute. "Then on Thanksgiving, you get the X." Blu was getting scared.

"They put you in a hot oven." Katnip continued. "The next thing you know, you're on the table**! IT'S TIME TO CARVE! HE PICKS UP THE KNIFE! HE STARTS TOWARDS YA! AND THEN-"**Just as he used a kitchen knife to indicate the carving, he looked all around, but Blu was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Blu? Blu? Blu-u-u-u-u?! Where'd ya go?"

He looked up and saw Blu, shaking like a leaf. Katnip, annoyed, dragged him to the ground by the tail feathers. "All you need to do is trick them. You need to go on a diet." He took him over to a fortune-telling and weight machine and put him on the platform. "Take a look." He said. The numbers quickly climbed up and stopped at 204 pounds! His fortune read, "You will be surrounded by hungry people and stuffing!"

* * *

Later, Blu's exercise program was a go. Katnip was eating a banana one by one, and dropped the peels under Blu's feet. Blu was later seen doing rowing exercises. Katnip was not impressed. "C'mon. Is that the best you can do? Pick up the pace, okay?" The blue macaw kept rowing and rowing, until he zipped out of the water trough and onto dry land. The water leaked to the ground as Blu fell on his bottom.

Blu did some jumping jacks. Katnip was now impressed. "'Atta boy, Blu! You can do it!" He greedily ate his way through a pile of hamburgers. "Keep the arms pumping!" He shouted to Blu, who was running on the treadmill. He even wolfed down a chocolate chip cake!

"Okay, Blu, give it the ol' heave ho! That's it, that's it… you did it!" Katnip shouted to Blu, who was lifting weights and felt proud of himself. Until the weights came toppling down on him. Katnip ate a donut by donut on the hammock.

Blu was doing the grand pole vault, which he did by holding up a pole and running towards the balance beam and landing pad. Unfortunately, he hit his head.

Days passed by. Katnip ate more and more food, while Blu kept exercising. 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, finally the 22nd! (**Of this year.**) Katnip ate all the food on a full stomach. He belched and excused himself to the audience. Blu was inside a reducing cabinet, when he was popped out from the top, skinny as a green bean. He panted wearily.

"Well Blu, the coast is clear and you're a-okay." He turned to the audience and said, "Sucker." He walked over to Blu and kept saying, "Yes, sir. No one would eat you, now." Or so he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house… "Well, Brandine, I better git the macaw by now; it's Thanksgivin' Day." But when he got outside, Cletus saw that Blu was all worn out! "Dadgummit! The macaw's thin as a piece of straw. Looks like a bony-lookin' critter. It don't look healthy, anymore."

Katnip, who saw what was going on, said, "Yeah, he's for sure a piece of garbage. But not me!" He straddled over to Cletus and said, "Take a look at this arm for instance: my biceps are a lot bigger! And take a look at this leg!" He lifted up his fur to show him his leg. "It's flexed and ready to go. You might as well have a cat for Thanksgiving." Cletus was delighted! Katnip gulped and realized what he said. "What did I say?!"

Cletus swung down the axe and missed. Katnip ran back to the yard. He knew what had to be done: He had to rid himself of this weight he had and fast! He tried everything: He used a punching bag, the treadmill, the weights, even the reducing cabinet! None of them did their best, because Cletus had his shotgun!

"Blu, do something! You gotta' help me!" A crazed look came to Blu's eyes. "Okay, I'll hide you under this rock." The rock didn't hide him. Blu put him in the outhouse, but he changed his mind. "No, no! He'll find you in there!" Next, he put him in the pickup truck. But it sagged even more! "My bad, Katnip. I think you better head for Brazil where they don't have Thanksgiving."

Quickly, he gave two suitcases and an airline ticket. "Now, here's your bag and tickets. C'mon! You don't wanna' miss the plane!" "No way. I don't wanna' miss the plane." Katnip walked inside the house. "Goodbye, Katnip! Thanks for everything!" Katnip blew him a kiss and waved farewell with his hand as he went inside the "plane." Katnip sat down and the door closed. "Hmmm… Inside the cargo hold. I'd better speak to the stewardess." What he didn't know was that he was inside an oven. He was tricked by Blu.

* * *

Later on, the grandfather clock chimed 6 o'clock. "Brandine, it's time fer Thanksgivin' dinner!" "Yer right, honey! But all I do is turn on the oven and he keeps turnin' it off." Indeed, Brandine was right. She turned the oven on to 500 degrees. But Katnip kept turning it off. This went on and on through Thanksgiving night as the cartoon came to a close.

**THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
